


Starting From the Bottom

by salamandererg



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sorta Dub-con, Weird Demon World Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s best to start from the beginning: Furuichi was used to being eye-level with Oga’s groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting From the Bottom

Furuichi was used to being eye-level with Oga’s groin. Whether he was groveling or beaten to the ground or clinging to him for safety, the sight was almost normal for him.

Though, all those times, Oga had had his pants on.

Right now, however, they were…off.

“My,” Furuichi let out a tiny, insane giggle, “Oga-kun has a large…manhood.”

“Yes,” Hilda said with extreme severity, “This is another reason for why he is perfect to be Master’s parent. It is something for the Master to be proud of!”

“Why are you here?!” Furuichi shouted and jumped up, backing as far away from Oga’s dick as he could.

Hilda closed her eyes, “I am here to make sure you perform the ceremony correctly. Master’s upbringing is not going to fail because of you—I will make sure that that does not happen.” Hilda unsheathed her umbrella-sword and pointed it directly at Furuichi, who backed away quickly.

Oga, who had been sitting silently on the edge of his bed for about half an hour with his pants off, sighed.

Furuichi immediately turned to him, “And why are you so quiet?! Don’t you have something to say about this?!”

Oga shrugged, “It doesn’t really concern me, I’m the one on the receiving end.”

“Bastard!”

Hilda placed her hand on Furuichi’s head and pushed him to his knees, “Enough talking, hurry up and consummate the pact.”

“I didn’t make any damn pact…” Furuichi mumbled and slowly (very, very slowly) brought his face closer to Oga’s dick. “This is out of some wild, perverted yaoi manga…”

It was limp.

Another blow to Furuichi’s ego, first he had to do this ‘cause of some weird Demon World thing and now Oga can’t even help him by getting hard beforehand.

“Are you going to do something about this?” Furuichi pointed to the limp (so, so limp) piece of flesh.

Oga stared at his lap for a moment, and then looked back to Furuichi, “It’s not my job to.”

“It’s not my job either, bastard!”

“Start now.” Hilda said, preternatural shadows hanging over her eyes. Furuichi winced away from her.

“Fine…ugh.” If he squinted his eyes it didn’t look so bad. All he had to do was put it in his mouth. That wouldn’t be so bad; biology would just take care of the rest, right?

Lick.

Okay, not the best taste in the world, but Furuichi could work around it.

Lick.

Okay, no he couldn’t.

“Did you take a shower before this?”

Oga shrugged.

“What’s with the shrug? It’s a straightforward ‘yes-or-no’ answer!”

“Then ‘no’.”

“This is disgusting, I’m not continuing until—okay, okay, okay! Hilda-san, please stop, I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”

Furuichi decided it was time to man up and give Oga a blow-job. So he pushed his whines and (manly, oh-so-manly) tears aside, took a deep breath, recalled what the women in his porn videos had done, and stuck the tip of Oga’s dick into his mouth.

Now what? Suck? Should he lick it or something? Furuichi nudged his tongue against the head and felt it twitch. Good, now he was getting somewhere. Furuichi did it again and again, until Oga was hard enough for Furuichi to actually feel like he was giving a blow-job. Instead of sucking on a weird worm-like thing.

It really wasn’t all that bad, Furuichi thought, as long as he didn’t put too much in his mouth. The repetitive motion was kind of calming and Oga’s moans were making him…hot. Who was he kidding; Furuichi had been semi-hard since Hilda had forced him to his knees. Forceful women were a weakness of his.

And at least now Oga seemed to be into it, judging by the moans and groans he was making, that Furuichi was making him make. Furuichi debated whether this was an acceptable thing to be proud of. Furuichi let the tip slip out of his mouth again, taking a break to catch his breath and sneak a peek at Oga’s face.

The bastard was sleeping!

Furuichi pinched Oga’s thigh, “Oi, what do you think you’re doing sleeping at a time like this?!”

Oga’s head immediately snapped up, startling Beel from his spot on the teenager’s shoulders with an annoyed cry.

“What the hell’s your problem?”

“Why are you sleeping?”

“I was bored!”

“BORED?!”

“Yeah,” Oga scratched his neck, “Maybe if you had some better technique it wouldn’t be so dull.”

Furuichi curled his hands and glared, “It’s not like I wanted to do this in the first place!”

Oga shrugged and closed his eyes again, “Whatever.”

Furuichi glared, fine, Oga wanted technique, Furuichi was going to give him technique.

…

On second thought, though he could be given points for enthusiasm, it wasn’t a good idea to try to deep throat when he was only a novice.

Thankfully, Oga had gone back to sleep and didn’t have to see his utter fail, but Hilda wasn’t.

Furuichi was black and blue by the time she and her umbrella got done with him.

“Hilda-san, I don’t want to do this anymore! Oga’s asleep, my tongue is tired, and my jaw hurts.”

“Master’s parent needs a concubine, and you are the only one who is acceptable by the Demon World’s standards. You will finish the ceremony; you will partake of the  
seed—”

“Please tell me that is not what it sounds like.”

“And you will do it in a timely manner. At least by the Master’s bedtime.”

Furuichi lowered his head to avoid Hilda hitting him again, but the action just brought him closer to Oga’s dick. Furuichi let out a whine at the thought of having to put the huge thing back in his mouth. Why exactly couldn’t Hilda do this? Isn’t it more her duty to service ‘the master’s’ parent than his?

Not that Furuichi would dare ask her, especially since she was in such a hitting mood right now.

So the only option right now (that wouldn’t result in death or severe injury) would be to…finish Oga off.

Furuichi decided the quickest way the better and…realized that he didn’t know the quickest way to end a blow-job. His porn had failed him, and since he had no real life experience, his life had failed him as well.

So, Furuichi concentrated on the tip (that was the most sensitive part, right?) and stroked the rest (and there was a lot of it) with his hand. It didn’t take him long to get lost in the rhythm again and Furuichi would later wonder if Hilda had put him in some sort of ancient demon dick-sucking trance, because before he knew it, Furuichi had moved past the tip and was half-way down the shaft.

Furuichi shut his eyes and tried not to think about how awesome he was at this. Bragging about how far a dick could go down his throat was not something that was going to impress the ladies.

Oga’s climax surprised Furuichi so much that he swallowed on reflex before realizing exactly what it was he was swallowing. Which resulted in Furuichi simultaneously spitting, swallowing, and making gagging noises while Oga slept through it all. 

Really? Really?

Furuichi was still doing his weird spit-swallow thing when light clapping came from the corner.

“And there, that is how the third demon wife pleases her husband.” Hilda said, as if she had been instructing all along.

“Third wife?” Furuichi yelled, turning to Oga and shaking him awake, “Third wife? I’m not the first wife?! After everything that I go through for you, you don’t even make me the first wife?”

Oga, unfazed, stuck his fingers in his ears and turned his head away. Beel, who was swaying on Oga’s shoulder, did the same.

Hilda raised her eyebrow, “You have to start from the bottom before you get to the top.”

\--

End


End file.
